custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Bara Magna Explorer
Bara Magna Explorer is a fictional game set on Bara Magna. Walkthrough Level One You play as Gresh, you are just arriving in the arena. You find Raanu by the gate, along with two Water Tribe guards. Talk to Raanu, and he will tell you that he will not let you in unless you find three puzzle pieces and solve a puzzle. The first piece is located on a bridge near by, but a WhoamI is blocking the handle bridge and the puzzle piece is on the other side. Once you find a way to the bridge and defeat the WhoamI, you obtain the puzzle piece and continue your search. One is being destroyed by three Sand Bat. Once you are victorious against the Sand Bats, you find the second piece and continue. The next one is blocked by Strakk, who will attempt to keep you from taking it. You fight Strakk, with only a few moves, which is very difficult. If victorious, you get the piece and say, "Its finally over! Lets go find Raanu!" If you lose, Strakk destroys the piece and defeats you. Back at Raanu, he explains that there are ten pieces remaining, and he orders you to search for them. Level Two You are caught in a trap, and Kiina challenges you to obtain the piece she is guarding. You accept the challenge and she sets you free. She takes the piece, hides it, scatters ten crystals across the room, and places ten traps. If you escape all the traps and crystals, Kiina finally fights you. If the battle is won, you defeat her and escape. Upon escaping, Raanu states that four pieces are enough to explore the arena with. Level Three You bumps into Berix, and you talk. Berix says Stronius was spotted and Kiina and Strakk were caught guarding an outpost. You respond, saying that Stronius will be defeated, and the two will be forced to give the piece to you. You find Stronius, and if you win, you run to the outpost. At the outpost, Kiina and Strakk unexpectedly get transformed into a Glatorian Fusion. Then it is split apart, leaving the two dying. The monster who did it says, "What's this?" and prepares to kill you. If you win, you escape. You meet up with Berix, who says to talk with Tarduk next. Enemies *Strakk: High. Can use a hammer or Special. Allows him to summon Sand Bats. *Kiina: Medium. Can use a duel-headed laser trident, or Special, which allows her to set traps. *Stronius: Very high. Can use a thorned club, or his Special: a fusion-making monster. *Ackar: Moderate. Can use a fire blade or Special, which allows him to use a fire sword instead. *Gelu: Moderate. Can use a ice blade or his Special, which takes him to the ice ring, where he is most powerful. *Vastus: Moderate. Can use a snake sword or Special, which turns the snakes on his shoulders alive. *Malum: Extremely high. Can use fire claws or Special, which will make outposts and use other Specials other enemies have had.